


Teenagers'll Kill Ya

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A timestamp to Our Big Fat Gay Wedding
Brianna has had a bad day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Michael and Jordan are seventeen, Brianna is sixteen and Lext is ten.
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brianna pulled the door open and let her sister rush past first before coming into the house herself. She tossed her book bag on the floor and headed into the living room.

 

Jensen was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. He looked up when she came into sight. “Hey Princess, have a good day?” She might be sixteen, but to Jensen, she'd always be called Princess...well, as long as none of her friends were around.

 

Brianna walked up in front of him, pulled the newspaper out of his hand and sat down in his lap, her arms coming around his body, her head cradled against his shoulder - then she started crying.

 

Jensen embraced their daughter and leaned his head over against hers. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked quietly.

 

Lexi chose that moment to run back in the room to show Jensen her test that she'd taken in school. She stopped abruptly and looked on the scene before her in horror. Even at ten years old, she was more sensitive than Brianna had been - if that was possible.

 

"What's...what's wrong, Daddy?" she asked starting to cry.

 

Jensen loved his daughters more than anything in the world - anything. But on days when they'd both be crying, he just didn't know how to handle them at the same time without Jared's help.

 

Jordan came into the room and leaned down, swooping Lexi up from the floor to swing her in the air, which was quite far, considering he was almost as tall as Jared. "Why're you crying, shrimp toast?"

 

Lexi turned in his arms and wrapped her own around her brother and sobbed. "Brie-brie is crying," she whimpered.

 

"Yeah, well that's because her boyfriend is a dick," Jordan said.

 

"Jordan!" Jensen fussed.

 

"Daddy, Jordan said dick," Lexi said without looking over at Jensen.

 

"Oh, come on, Pop, he is! It's not like I'm saying something that isn't true!"

 

"I don't care. Do not talk like that in front of your little sister. She's going to think that it's ok to say words like that, so knock it off - do you understand me?"

 

Jared, of course, chose that moment to come in the front door. "Stupid fucking _dick_!" he growled, walking into the room. Four sets of eyes were looking at him. Jared stopped " _What_?" he said to his family.

 

Jordan turned and looked at Jensen. "Should you tell him, or should I just go get the bar of soap?"

 

Jensen just huffed out a sigh. 

 

"What's wrong, half-pint?" Jared asked, taking Lexi into his arms.

 

She wrapped her legs around Jared's waist, her arms around his neck. 

 

"Ok, well, I'm going over to Ty's," Jordan piped up.

 

"Do you have homework?" Jared asked.

 

"Yeah, I'll do it when I get home, Dad," he said, rolling his eyes.

 

"No, you'll do it now, before you go to your boyfriend's house."

 

"Daaaaaaaaaaaad... come on!"

 

"Do you want to go at all?"

 

"We're lab partners, we're working on our Chem paper. That's why I'm going over there."

 

"Are not," Lexi said amidst sniffles, "you just wanna kiss him!"

 

Jordan snorted. "Only after our homework is finished, midget."

 

"Do your other homework first, then you can go to Ty's," Jared told him.

 

Jordan growled out a sigh and stomped up the stairs. "Fine!" he yelled down the stairs as he slammed his door.

 

Jared put Lexi down. "Ok baby, why don't you go do your homework, too, ok?"

 

She nodded and handed Jared her paper. "An A on your math test, that's awesome!" he said, kissing the top of her head. 

 

Lexi walked over to her sister and patted her on the back. "I love you, Brie-brie...it'll be ok," she said, then turning and walking through the house and up the stairs.

 

It amazed Jared how much Brianna and Lexi were alike. They'd never done any sort of tests to see which one of them was her biological father, considering the doctor had put two seperate eggs in Ally each time they tried, one fertalized with Jensen's sperm and one with Jared's. But everyone in their extended family knew that biologically, she was Jensen's, hands down. She possessed light brown hair, freckles and bright green eyes, just like Jensen, just like Brianna.

 

Jared walked over to his husband and daughter. He picked up Brianna's legs and sat down right beside Jensen and laid her legs in his own lap. He patted her thigh. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

 

She shook her head almost viciously against Jensen's neck.

 

"Well, Princess, we can't help if we don't know what's wrong," Jensen told her, his hand rubbing circles on her back.

 

"Rob broke u -" she hiccupped, "up with me."

 

"Aw baby," Jared said, "I'm so sorry. Did you two have a fight?"

 

She shook her head and Jensen tightened his hold. "Why'd he break up with you?"

 

"I don't wanna tell you. Michael already went to his house to kick his ass..." she sobbed. "I tried to talk him out of it, but you know how he is."

 

Jared sighed and pulled his cell out of his pocket, dialing Michael's number.

 

"Yeah?" he said into the phone.

 

"Where are you?" Jared asked.

 

"On my way home... _why_?"

 

"Check the attitude. Do you want to lose the car for a few weeks?" 

 

It wasn't that Michael was a bad kid, but he'd gotten into a lot of fights over the years because they all had two fathers. And then when he and Jordan turned thirteen, Jordan announced that he was gay - so, of course, more fights. Under normal circumstances though, Michael was very respectful of his parents.

 

"Sorry. Why are you asking, though?"

 

"Did you go to Rob's house?"

 

"Yes." 

 

"Should I be expecting trouble from his parents anytime soon?"

 

"Probably."

 

"Home. Now." Then Jared hung up the phone.

 

"DD, don't be mad at him. He's just - "

 

"Brie, we understand," Jensen interrupted. "But everytime you get into an argument with your boyfriend, or someone says something about having two fathers or a gay brother, he can't get into a fight."

 

Brianna just buried her face back into Jensen's neck and started crying again.

 

~

 

Michael came in the door about fifteen minutes later. His lip was busted and his knuckles were raw on his right hand...not to mention how swollen it was.

 

Jared lifted his face to look at Michael's lip. "Is it closed up?"

 

"Yeah, as long as I don't smile," Michael said.

 

Jared reached down and lifted the boy's hand and sighed. "Sit," he said pointing to the chair. "I'll go get some ice and something to clean you up with."

 

When Jared returned, he handed his son a wet cloth, some antibacterial spray and an ice bag. "We're gonna have to have a nice long talk son, you can't keep doing this..." Jared said.

 

Jensen sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Your sister was really upset about this fight she had with Rob, but I'm sure you beating him up won't help."

 

Michael looked over at him. "Pop, I promise you, she's not mad that I beat the shit out of him."

 

"Language," Jared growled.

 

"Dad, I'll be eighteen in a few months. I think that I can say shit."

 

Jensen stood up and started to pace in the room. "Mike, we're glad that you stood up for your sister and wanted to defend her in this fight..I'm glad that you love your family that much. But just because her boyfriend broke up with her is no reason to..."

 

"Did she tell you why he broke up with her? What he did?" Michael interrupted.

 

"No, she didn't want to talk about it."

 

"You know that they went to the movies yesterday, right?"

 

"Yeah," Jared nodded. "So?"

 

"Well, when the movie was over they went up to Cliff Ridge Road."

 

Jensen sucked in a breath. He didn't really want to hear about his sixteen year old daughter going up to a make out spot.

 

"So?" Jared said again.

 

"Well, he got handsy with her. She told him no. You know what he did?"

 

Jensen was pretty sure that he didn't really want to know. Well, he did, but he didn't. "What?"

 

"He jammed his hand up her shirt and touched her..." he said, waving his hand around, " _there_ ," he added. "She smacked him and shoved him off of her. He broke up with her this morning bacause she won't..." Michael paused a minute, shrugged and said "fuck him."

 

Jensen dug into his pocket for his keys and headed toward the door.

 

"Babe? Where are you going?" Jared asked, knowing the answer.

 

"Over to that little fucking punk's house. He practically raped our daughter. I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Jensen shouted.

 

Jared was off of the couch and across the room in an instant. He grabbed Jensen by the collar of his shirt and tugged. 

 

"Jared, let go of me," he yelled out, his body whipping around.

 

Jared held up his hands, he knew that Jensen was really angry, and he didn't want his anger at this boy to turn into a fight about them. "Jen, you can't go over there and beat the shit out of a sixteen year old boy. You need to calm down," Jared said, holding his hand out to his husband in a pleading way. "Please?"

 

Jensen clenched his jaw and turned his head, looking up the stairs. Brianna was sitting about halfway down them staring down at her fathers. "Daddy?" she said in a shaky breath. "I'm sorry."

 

"It's ok Princess, come here," Jensen said, motioning her down. Brianna came down the stairs and directly into Jensen's arms. Jensen nodded for Jared to join them, which he did. "Daddy, DD, don't hate me. I didn't mean to..."

 

"Hey, it's not your fault," Jared said, rocking them. "It's..."

 

"Yes it is," she said. "I wanted to go, you know? I like him...but I got scared."

 

"Well, when you tell someone no, he should listen," Jensen said, kissing her forehead.

 

"I heard what you said...he didn't practically rape me Daddy...we've - done stuff before. It's not...I don't - " she paused and hugged Jensen tighter, "I hope that you don't hate me Daddy - or you DD."

 

"Of course we don't," Jared said. "But I think that we do need to talk," Jared told her.

 

"Dad? Pop?" Michael said, coming into the hall.

 

They both turned and looked at him and said, "What?" at the same time.

 

"You remember what it was like to be our age..." he said, turning his head to the side slightly. "And, there's really no difference between your sons being sexually active and your daughter. You know, since you're both such hip, understanding and progressive parents, that is."

 

Jensen and Jared both suddenly had flash backs to the sex talks with the boys. Telling them to be careful, use condoms and explaining any of their questions.

 

Jensen secretly thought that later, he was going to strangle his mouthy son.

 

Michael walked past Brianna, he stopped and looked down at her. "He cried..." he said with a smirk as he looked down at his bruised and raw knuckles.

 

"Good," was all she said.

 

Michael turned in front of his sister and held open his arms. 

 

Brianna hugged him. "I love you, you big dork."

 

"I love you, too, you high-maintenance, cheerleader wannabe..."

 

"Brie," Jensen said, motioning her to the living room. 

 

She looked up at her brother. "I don't suppose you want to go in there and do this for me?" she asked, watching Jensen and Jared walk into the other room.

 

"Not on your life. I remember what I had to deal with when they found out I was having sex - you're on your own, chick."

 

Brianna snorted and headed toward her fathers.

 

"Hey," Jordan said, coming down the stairs. "You ok, Barbie?" he asked his sister.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine RuPaul," she said hugging him.

 

"I don't dress in women's clothing, I just like cock..."

 

"JORDAN!!" Jensen and Jared yelled from the living room.

 

Three teenagers burst out laughing in the hallway.

 

 

~end


End file.
